Embodiments of the disclosure pertain to the art of windshield wiper systems, and in particular, a dual sweep angle and indexable windshield wiper system.
Windshield wipers are used in a range of vehicles including automobiles, ships, spacecrafts, and aircrafts. In today's environment, wipers are used to increase the visibility and safety when conditions and precipitation obstruct a vehicle operator's view. Generally wipers have a fixed range for sweeping across the window of the vehicle. The fixed range of motion limits the compatibility with different types of vehicles having different size windows. Some vehicles may require a larger sweep angle while others require a smaller sweep angle. Some vehicles may have large windows while others are equipped with small windows.